You Bother Me
by Vanann
Summary: What do you do when you are a hybrid, newly release from a curse that kept one half of yourself locked away, and your wolf instantly finds its mate? Well, I have not a clue. Let us see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. If it sucks, sorry. Feel free to review and tell me so, no hard feelings. If you like it, same deal. I have decided to dabble in different Bonnie pairings. One will be Bamon, one Stefonnie, and one will be Klonnie. Here's the second, enjoy... Or don't. I'm not your mother.**

 **Pairing: Klonnie**

 **Synopsis: What do you do when you are a hybrid, newly release from a curse that kept one half of yourself locked away, and your wolf instantly finds its mate? Well, I have not a clue. Let us see.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TVD, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Bonnie would have been treated like the goddess that she was.**

 **You Bother Me**

He should be pissed. He should want to rip her apart and swim in her blood. He should definitely not want to roll in the grass with her. He should not want to run around and play with her. He should not want to thank whatever spirits that she is here. And he should most certainly not be happy. Happy that she is alive. Happy that her life was not prematurely taken, and for what? To save some ridiculous doppelgänger from her destiny.

No, he should not be happy. But his wolf did not care about enemies and doppelgängers. His wolf cared about one thing and one thing only. His mate.

As soon as she walked into the clearing after the curse was broken, everything in him screamed, "Mine!"

The wolf wanted to claim her, right there. Surrounded by blood and death and war, he wanted to claim her and never be parted from her again. It's a shame his wolf would not get what he wanted. Because Bonnie Bennett was not in the mood for mates.

In fact, it is safe to say that the Bennett witch was not in the mood to even converse at all. What with him having killed her best friend and her best friend's aunt. Yes, it is safe to say that his little witch wanted nothing to do with him.

Good going, Klaus! You have managed to free your wolf and curse him again in the matter of minutes. And surely it was a curse, to be mated to the witch. Surely, the spirits were making a joke of him, because in what possible realm would it make sense for a newly freed, vampire wolf hybrid to be mated with a witch? Not just any witch, but a Bennett witch at that.

At least his life would never be boring. From the way she was glaring at him and his traitorous brother, he figured now was not the time to start waxing poetic at her. Yes, perhaps a brief retreat is called for.

"Miss Bennett, it's quite lovely that your charms have not gone to waste," he said, before speeding off with his brother.

Left behind was one very confused witch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Months Later_

"Wasn't Klaus supposed to leave? Revel in his hybrid-dom? Seriously, we won't be able to keep it hidden that Elena is alive."

"What? No. He's still in town?" Caroline looked at Bonnie with a look of genuine shock. They were having a girl's night at Bonnie's house. Some rom-com was playing in the background and a bowl of popcorn was sitting in Caroline's lap. Elena was missing, which made sense. Ever since the curse was broken, Jeremy, Alaric, and her were trying to figure out how their dysfunctional family worked.

"Yeah. He's still here. In fact, he's just kind of… everywhere. He showed up in the woods when I was meditating. I was leaving school the other day, and he was sitting in his car just listening to music. And yesterday! Yesterday I was shopping and when I passed the frozen food section, who do you think was there?"

"Let me guess… Klaus?"

"Klaus! He was looking at ice cream. When I accused him of following me, he said, 'Now, love, I am merely trying to decide on a flavor. What's your favorite?' What the hell?!"

Caroline just shook her head in confusion.

"Like he's a centuries old hybrid. It makes no sense. And when I turned around to continue shopping, he followed. He kept asking me random questions about what I like to eat and do for fun."

"Do you think he wants to kill you?"

"How? Death by awkward and inquisitive run-ins? I don't know Care. He just seems off."

"Maybe the curse being broken knocked a few screws loose in his head. I don't know Bon, you seem to be the only one who has spotted him. Otherwise, we would have heard about it. Maybe he wants something from you."

"Like what? I don't really get a doom and gloom vibe from him. He seems like he's…" She started to bite the corner of her lip, much to Caroline's annoyance.

"He seems like he's what? What?" She had stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. She was eating popcorn and seemed to be completely invested in the conversation, as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever heard.

"I don't know, Care. He seems like he's… trying."

"Trying to what?"

"No, it just seems like he is just plain trying. I don't know. Trying to get to know me, maybe. He probably wants to make me think he wants to be friends, just so he can have a Bennett witch in his back pocket."

Caroline gazed blindly at the television. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to solve a riddle. Her eyes suddenly widened and she laughed.

"Would you like to share with the class, Care?"

"Not yet. Listen, I am the last person who will defend Klaus. He blew into town, ruined our lives, and is the reason that Jenna is dead. I don't trust him. But, something tells me that if he was actually trying to manipulate you, that he would be a lot… Smoother."

Bonnie just sighed, "What do you mean?"

"He has been alive for over a millennium, and we have all seen that he can in fact be charming. I mean, I hate the guy but that accent is delicious. And you cannot deny that he is pretty."

"Back on point."

"Right. What I am saying is maybe, for the first time in his supernatural existence, maybe he truly wants to connect."

"With me," she said dryly.

"Why not with you? You are an amazing friend and super hot! You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, but I hate him."

"True. You know what? You are right. He is an evil psycho, and a couple awkward encounters will not change anything." Bonnie bit her lip again and blushed. "It was just a couple encounters… right, Bon?"

"Yes. I mean I think. I have no proof that it's him, so yes. But if it is him, why? And if it's not, then who else could it be? I mean Jeremy and I hardly even speak, and when we do it's all surface. At this point, I'm not even sure we are dating. And it's certainly not thing one and thing two, because we all know that they both only have eyes for Elena. Plus, as much as I'm willing to put up with Stefan, his brother just might be the spawn of Satan. And I truly could not handle being pulled into that messy triangle. As for Matt and Tyler… well you are in that all by yourself. So, I'm left thinking it is Klaus. I just don't know why. Do you think-"

"Bonnie! Slow down. What are you even talking about?"

"Ever since the morning after the curse was broken, I've been finding things on my front porch."

"What kind of things? Tell me more!"

"The first was bunch of wildflowers. But there were wind chimes hanging by the door one day, a grimoire here and there, and a bunch of random flowers (that when I looked up their meanings were for friendship, dedication, love, friendship turned love, and life-long bonds)."

"Oh my god! Bonnie, this is so exciting!"

"But it's Klaus, Caroline! Or, at least I think it is."

"I know. He's evil. But so is Damon, and somehow Elena has forgiven him. Say what you will about Klaus, but he's never compelled one of your best friends into a relationship with him. He never killed yours or anyone else's brother just because someone turned down his advances. And he sure as hell wasn't the reason that Matt doesn't have a sister, that your grandmother isn't here, and that Tyler's uncle is 'missing.'

And, while yes, Klaus bad and Bonnie good. We certainly have a hell of a lot smaller list of wrong doings with Klaus than we do with Damon. So… If you decide that you might have feelings for Klaus, then I'm still here. If you just want to be friends with him, I'm still here. And if all you want is to torture him relentlessly until the end of your days… I will sharpen my tools. The point is, Bon, you will always have me to back you up."

Bonnie laughed with tears in her eyes and launched herself at the blonde vampire. "I love you, Care. I have no idea how I feel about everything else, and I miss my grams so much. But I know one thing for certain, Caroline Forbes, you are fantastic and I love you. I will always have your back too… No matter which pining teenage boy you pick."

The two girls laughed, and Caroline threw popcorn at the green eyed witch. This of course started a war and popcorn was soon everywhere, while they laughed on the floor. Neither one of them noticed the shadow outside the front window.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Weeks After the Curse_

"Color me intrigued, brother."

"I do not have time to solve your riddles, 'Lijah. If you have something you would like to say, just say it." Klaus spoke without looking away from the fire in the fireplace.

"The Bennett witch," Elijah laughed when he saw Klaus' shoulders tense. "If you mean to court her, it would work better if she know that you were in fact courting her."

"I am not courting her."

"Then, pray tell, what is the meaning of your visiting her house every morning? What is the meaning of the flowers and the other tokens left on her stoop?"

Klaus finally turns to Elijah, "I… It is none of your business. Why have you been following me?"

"I, dear brother, meant only to ensure that you have not been wreaking havoc. Imagine my surprise when I found you watching the witch's house. What is it? Was it not enough that you are now the most powerful being, you want a Bennett witch just in case?"

"Certainly. What other reason could there possibly be? I have no redeeming qualities and could only want to use and manipulate Bonnie."

"It is Bonnie now, is it?" Klaus' jaw ticks. "I see. You are not after her power, at least this is not all you are after. Why Klaus, could it be that the young witch has caught your eye? Perhaps I should pay her a visit. It could be that the witch, I mean Bonnie, deserves a second glance. It would serve you right to have a little competition. We may even find that she has a taste-"

"Touch her and you will die," Klaus said with his hand suddenly closed around Elijah's throat. His brother while slightly surprised at the sudden assault, seemed amused. Klaus released him. "Do not go near her. She is not to be hurt, nor is she a plaything to be shared. Bonnie Bennett is mine. She. Is. Mine."

Elijah took a closer look at his brother and realized that this was not the Klaus he has dealt with of the past thousand years. It wasn't even the Nik that he had known so long ago. This was a different man who, although both Klaus and Nik were both present in his eyes, there was something more. Where there once was an insecurity in Klaus' eyes and demeanor, now there was acceptance. He was a man with not just a purpose, but something to protect. If Elijah had to guess what brought about this change, he would say Bonnie Bennett.

Obviously, Elijah had noticed how Klaus's eyes always found their way to Bonnie's form. Of course he had noticed how Klaus seemed slightly more reckless when he had thought the witch dead. But Elijah just figured that Klaus felt freer when he thought he no longer had to look over his shoulder. And even Elijah found it hard to keep his eyes off the witch's body from time to time. It wasn't until after the curse was broken that Elijah really started to notice a change in his brother.

Klaus was leaving gifts on her porch like a love sick teenager would a first crush. He also had not tried to turn anyone into a hybrid, which Elijah had thought would be the first thing on his to do list. No. Instead, Klaus is courting a witch… a witch who, arguably has every reason to hate him and his brother.

"Hmm. Yes, apparently she is. I see that now. I will do everything in my power to help you protect her. I did always want another sister."

How had he not put it together sooner?

Klaus had found his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later_

"You do understand that if Bonnie is to believe that you are interested in pursuing a relationship with her, she had to actually know that you are even an option."

"Of course she knows I'm an option," Klaus dismissed his brother.

"How? I believe Miss Bennett is still under the impression that you hate her and her friends, and she still hates you." Elijah was getting fed up watching his brother watch the witch.

"I never hated her. I hated that she was standing in the way of my curse breaking. I do, in fact, hate her friends… At least the incompetent Salvatore brothers and their obnoxious Petrova doppelgänger. Who… I know is alive. Have I killed her? No. I respect and I'm pleased that Bonnie is ingenious enough to fool me, if only for a while. She is wonderful."

"Yes, well, _she_ has no idea how you feel. Nor does she have any idea that you are the one leaving her love notes and gifts. As far as she's concerned, you aren't even in town. Therefore, you are not an option."

"I should, what? Just walk up to her and announce my intentions?"

"How have you wooed women for the last thousand years? It is impossible that you are this clueless." Elijah didn't understand why his brother was so content with observing his mate from afar.

"I… I have never wanted everything with someone. I do mean everything. I want to know her deepest fears, her regrets, and her every triumph. And I want her to know my heart and mind just as completely. It may be that I am unsure as to _how_ exactly I am to proceed with her."

Elijah studied his brother's profile, and reminded himself that this was a different Klaus. "Perhaps, it would be best to start by letting her know that you are still on the playing field. Say hello. Start a conversation."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

 _Two Months After the Curse (Night of the Girls Night)_

"You need not tell me what a fool I am making of myself, 'Lijah. My memory of yesterday is quite the reminder, already."

His brother quirked his lips at his distress. "When I suggested that you make her aware that you were on the playing field, I did not mean to imply that you do it as awkwardly as you are."

"I am aware, brother," Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"Explain why you thought that making conversation about ice cream was your best approach."

"I truly have no reasonable explanation. I meant to approach her before, yet every time I came up blank. The ice cream comment just… slipped out."

"I see. What are you thinking of when you see her and freeze?"

Klaus took on a red hue.

"Brother, are you blushing?"

His jaw flexed, "Of course not."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"The usual. How gorgeous her eyes are. Her glorious scent. How I want to taste her blood and claim her as mine. I imagine how wonderful it would be to go to sleep every night with her in my arms and wake up to see her still there. I think of how badly I would like to ravish her and taste every inch of her delicious body. I also think about chasing her and playing with her in the woods. I want to change into my wolf and have her pet me and scratch my ears. I want to see her by my side, as my queen, my partner in life. Yet, I cannot help but think about how she is mortal. 'Elijah, she is so strong and amazing, and still so tiny and vulnerable. And she is a witch, there's no way she would ever want to be turned. Nor could I ever force her to, no matter how badly I want to. Can you possibly imagine what sort of monster I would become after burying my mate? My heart?"

Elijah could, and it terrified him. Not because he thought that Klaus would rage and level the planet. No, it terrified him because he came to the realization that Klaus would stop at nothing until he found someone to kill him. He would not want to live without Bonnie, and would do everything to follow her into the other side. "Hmm. Would it not be better to take it one day at a time?"

"Clearly. Care to explain how I am to do that?"

"…"

"I was afraid of that."

"I am not an expert at living in the moment. Nor am I an expert in teenage girls. It has become quite apparent that we are in dire need of assistance."

"And who would you suggest?"

Elijah looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes. "You may know her… She's blonde and angry at you."

"Caroline?"

"No. Rebekah. Although, come to think of it, it would be beneficial to enlist Miss Forbes' help. She does know Bonnie well."

"Hmm. And Rebekah? Do you think she would want to help me after everything I that I have done?"

"It is Rebekah, Klaus. Despite what happened with Marcel, she has always been loyal to her family. Perhaps, it is time to remove her stake."

"Understood. Step one, release Rebekah. Step two, beg for Caroline's help. Step three, Bonnie falls in love with me."

"Yes. Let us all pray for it to be that simple." Klaus grimaced and raised his glass before he took a drink.

KBKBKBKBKBKB

Standing outside of the Bennett's residence, the two brothers sighed in relief. It seemed that Caroline might not be as hard to win over as they had previously thought. It also seemed that Bonnie had noticed the change in Klaus. She may even be open to the idea of a relationship with him.

The night was looking up.

 ******End of chapter******

 **I know, I know. Klaus is super OOC. Once he starts feeling more confident with Bonnie, he'll be more like the Klaus we know and love. Maybe. I don't know. I'm kind of just doing whatever.**

 **Rebekah, Bonnie, and Caroline next chapter, with a wee bit of Klonnie.**

 **Also, Elijah and Klaus may be experienced but I just like the idea of them being kind of hopeless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate that you guys have taken the time to write them. It means a lot.**

 **Any who… Enjoy the next episodes.**

When the blonde walked into school that Monday, everyone started talking about the new girl. The new girl was British! The new girl was so pretty! The new girl had such good style! The new girl, new girl, new girl!

Caroline was fine with some new blonde walking in to _her_ school and becoming popular in less than a day. But when she walked in to their French class, only to see the new girl in her seat and talking to Bonnie, she was _not_ okay! She tried to calm herself and sat in the seat behind her friend.

"Hey, Bon! Who's your new friend?"

"Care, hey! This is Rebekah and she's planning on trying out for the cheerleading squad, isn't that great? I told her how we were both on it and whatnot. Basically, Beka, stick with us and you'll be fine. Oh, I'm so rude. Rebekah, this is Caroline."

The two blondes shook hands. "It's pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Bonnie was telling me that you are the captain. Very cool, and you are Miss Mystic Falls? Nice!" Rebekah could see that Caroline had been feeling insecure, but she started to relax as Rebekah complimented her. She could tell that the baby vamp was very similar to her, and decided that they would be friends. She had already planned on getting in close with the two girls, but after meeting them (even just briefly), she realized she might actually want be friends.

"Yes," Caroline laughed, in her zone now. "I am both of those things. We don't normally have tryouts after school is already in session."

Bonnie sighed and nodded. "It's true. I completely forgot that the tryouts are usually at the end of the previous year."

Rebekah's shoulders slumped. "I understand. I should never have pre-"

"I didn't say we wouldn't let you tryout. I just was letting you know, because if it got out that we had tryouts for just you, without letting the other students know… Well, let's just say it would not be a good thing. So, as long as you don't mind keeping that just between the three of us, then you can tryout tonight."

"Truly?" She looked surprised that this is what Caroline had been trying to say.

"I mean, obvi! Besides," Caroline looked at her in a teasing manner, "We need the hottest girls on the cheerleading squad!"

They all laughed as any remaining tension was erased.

"But you have to do volunteer hours! I don't accept slackers. And, if you have enough hours you can sign up for to be Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline smiled.

The bell rang to start their class and they all faced forward.

 _After School_

"OMG! That was ah-mazing, Beka!"

Bonnie nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. "You for sure have a spot on the squad."

"You both are so nice!"

"Well, we only let the bitchiness come out for douchebag guys."

Bonnie laughed.

Rebekah looked on, figuring she knew who they were talking about. "Douchebag guys?"

"Yeah. Quick warning: If you see a super pale, black haired, and blue eyed guy named Damon Salvatore… Run! He is like the worst." Bonnie shook her head.

Caroline grimaced. "So horrible."

Recognizing the surname, Rebekah could agree. Although, she was surprised and slightly pleased that they didn't immediately say her brother's name. Either one. "I take it, he's your ex?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I guess he was mine. But, let's just say it was a super abusive relationship."

Bonnie rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "Anyway, he also happens to be our best friend's boyfriend's brother. So, talk about awkward."

"Yeah. The point is, he's a bad guy."

"Got it. What about the brother, though?" Rebekah wanted to know, because from what she could remember about Stefan, he was a ripper. "Isn't he just as bad? I mean, should he really be dating your friend?"

"They are like destined, or something. Super gag worth, and what not. He's not bad. He just has a tendency to want to try and fix his brother. Like that's going to actually happen."

Bonnie shook her head, "Why are we talking about this? We should be celebrating!"

"Right," Rebekah laughed.

Caroline took out a form from her bag, "Quick, I need you to fill out this permission slip and this form with your phone number, student id number, full name, and all of your sizes for the uniform. You will also need to submit a physical to the athletic office. If you have already had one recently, just have it faxed over. But those two forms I need ASAP. Obviously, I can wait until your parent/guardian signs the permission slip, but will you fill out the other form right now?"

"Absolutely."

They chatted as Rebekah finished filling out the forms. "Done."

She handed over the form to Caroline, and laughed as she and Bonnie high fived. She looked away before she had a chance to notice Bonnie's stricken impression.

"Great," Caroline glanced at the paper. "Wait, Mikaelson? I feel like I know someone with that last name. Oh, who was it?"

Rebekah sighed.

"Klaus," Bonnie supplied, looking at Rebekah with distrust. "I felt death when I high fived her."

Caroline frowned. "Beka, please tell me that you aren't a vampire or related to Klaus."

"I wish I could."

The other two girls stiffened.

"Just, please let me explain."

"Explain what? How you have basically been playing us for fools?" Bonnie screamed.

"That's not what I was doing. I just wanted…"

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I've basically been in a coffin, staked, and toted around by Nik for the better part of a century. So, when he woke me up, telling me to start over, that's what I wanted. I love my family, but I never wanted to be a vampire. I truly just want to experience life, as a normal teenage would. I had hoped that if you got to know me and like me, before finding out who I was, that it would be easier to accept me."

Caroline and Bonnie had been watching her face, not seeing a trace of falseness. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Bonnie tilted her head, "Look, you can't blame us for being wary. Klaus killed our friend's aunt and some other people. But… if we can accept Stefan, despite his brother being the devil…"

Caroline finished, "Then we can accept you. But, please don't make us regret this."

Rebekah was truly astonished. She never thought that these two girls would be so _willing_ to give her a chance. She decided that whether or not Bonnie ended up with Nik, she'd remain close with these two girls.

"And I have request."

Rebekah looked at Bonnie, "Name it."

"Will you tell Klaus to stop being such a weirdo? It's throwing me off."

Caroline eyes widened in excitement, and she latched onto the other blondes arm as they walked out. "Actually… You can be our eyes on the inside."

"As much as I love the idea of being friends with you girls, I will not turn on my brother."

Caroline waved the statement away. "Pish posh. I wasn't talking about a betrayal. At least, not unless he tells you and swears you to secrecy. I was hoping that you could kind of watch your brother, and see if he likes Bonnie or not."

She laughed, knowing he did. "Has dear Nik been courting you, Bonnie?"

"I have no idea. That's actually why I was asking you to tell him to stop being weird. I am not sure if he just feels bad and wants to apologize, or if he just wants a friend, or what. It's so frustrating and just plain awkward!"

Rebekah laughed harder, Caroline joined in. "I've never known Nik to be awkward. This I must see!"

They got to the parking lot, "Speak his name and he appears."

To say that Klaus was surprised to see how close the three girls seemed to be already, was an understatement. He figured that they must not realize that the blonde was his sister. Not that he didn't want her to be close with them; that was the point.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

Thrown off that she wasn't pretending not to know him, "I came to pick up my dear sister after he first day of school. How are you Caroline?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why are you really here?"

Annoyed he rolled his shoulders. "As I have stated, I came to give Rebekah a ride home." He looked over at Bonnie and his features softened ever so slightly. Taking a step closer, "Miss Bennett, I do hope your day was wonderful."

She couldn't help feeling hyperaware of him at the moment. She cleared her throat, "My day was fine, thank you."

"School was well?"

"Um… Yes. School was fine."

"That's good. And your day was well?"

Her eyes swung over to his sisters', as if to say 'SEE.'

"Goodness, Nik, please stop. If it is this painful to watch, I shudder to think of how it feels to be on the receiving end. I am quite certain that at this point, poor Bons would rather you went back to trying to kill her."

Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore and she double over in laughter. Rebekah had to hold on to her, but she wasn't doing much because she was laughing just as hard. She felt so free, just laughing with a friend.

Klaus glared at his sister. "Thank you, Rebekah." He gritted his sister's name before turning his attention back to Bonnie. "My apologies. It has been some time since I have done this."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, ignoring the two laughing blondes, trying not to laugh herself. "And what is it that you are trying to do?"

"Get to know someone."

"Is that what you've been doing? Trying to get to know me?"

"Yes. Although, I shall admit I am quite miserable at it."

She laughed. Neither noticed that the other two girls had walked away and were taking pictures of them.

"Would you like some advice?"

He relaxed, "Please."

She quickly glared, her face hardening, "Perhaps, next time you want to get to know someone, don't pick the girl you tried to kill!"

He clenched his teeth together, "Had you been paying attention, you would have noticed that I was not trying to kill you. I was merely trying to get you out of the way."

"Yeah, so you could kill my friend!"

"Which I succeeded in doing, did I not? It is confounding that you would not be more broken up about the Petrova copycat." He steps even closer, invading her space. "Unless, there is something that you wish to inform me."

Caroline, who had been enjoying the sparks fly as the two started arguing, looked at Rebekah is shock. "Your brother totally knows that Elena is alive, doesn't he."

Rebekah smirks and tilts her head closer to Caroline's, "Klaus has been watching your friend since the morning after his wolf was freed. What do you think?"

Caroline runs a hand through her hair. "We should have realized. Is that why he's been all-"

"All what?"

Caroline had spent hours upon hours researching werewolves and werewolf lore, while she'd been helping Tyler. "Wait. You said, 'since his wolf was freed.'" She turned and grabbed Rebekah's arm. "This is probably off, and I'm probably extrapolating way too much from the information at hand, but… Is Bonnie Klaus' mate?!" She somehow managed to whisper scream this.

"You should think about detective work, you really are quite remarkable at it."

"OH MY GOD!"

Bonnie swallowed, fearing that Klaus knew about Elena. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"My sweet witch," he reached up to push her hair behind her ear, sending chills up her spine, "would you not feel so much better by relieving yourself of this lie?"

"What lie?"

Klaus grinned and dragged a finger softly up and down her arm, and looked her in the eyes.

"I, uh, I don't know…"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Just confess."

She was losing her mind, with his breath sending all of her neurons firing. "Elena's not," she quickly pulled herself away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Klaus sighed, "I already know. Why not just say it?"

"If you know, what you think that you know, then why would I need to say anything?"

"Relationships require honesty, do you not agree?"

"Absolutely, they do. But we," pointing between them, "are not in a relationship."

"But we could be. Would that not be wonderful?"

"I'm confused by everything that is happening."

Klaus through up his hands in frustration, "Admit that Elena is still… Finish that sentence."

"I hate you."

"It only fuels our love."

"Ugh. I already know that you know, and you already know that I know. So let that be enough. I can't say it out loud, and betray my friend."

His shoulders lowered, "Loyalty. A trait which I respect and rarely find. As you wish, I will let you have your lie, love." He looked at his watch, "Unfortunately, Rebekah and I must leave now."

"Actually, I was thinking that Care and I could keep her. For a little while longer."

The other girls having realized they were being talked about, came closer.

"Oh, yes! You can totally come with us to the Grill. We like to hang out there and play pool and gossip. I'm sure you have been to way cooler places, but they were missing something."

Rebekah looked at her, "What?"

Bonnie laughed, knowing where Caroline was going with this. "Us, silly!"

Klaus just watched in awe as his future bride laughed with his sister and her other friend. He could get used to this.

****Chapter End****

 **I hope this was okay! I am a sucker for Rebekah finally getting the friendship she deserved with the girls.**

 **I also love the idea of everyone finding out that Bonnie and Klaus are mates… except for her. Until later… ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you lovely peeps!**

 **So, someone pointed out that only the girls of the founding families could compete in Miss Mystic Falls. Thank you, I totally forgot about that.**

 **Oh well, let's just go with the idea that Mystic Falls isn't full of a bunch of stuck up families lording the fact that their ancestors helped found a town. Because seriously… cool. I'm sure you are really proud of what you yourself played no part in. Although, it makes sense when they still have festivities in which people actually dress up in confederate uniforms. Like, hello?!**

 **Okay… Rant about Mystic Falls' founding families is officially over.**

 **So, Elena finds out. I left her response kind of low key. Mostly, because I can't decide if at this point in TVD storyline, if she would have been a bitch or if she would have been kind of wary at first. But ultimately accepting of Klonnie. Plus, I really want Bonnie to actually have friends that she can count on.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes.**

 _Same Day: Mystic Grill_

The girls were sitting in a booth laughing. Just then, Bonnie looked at both of them, picked up a fry, and frowned.

The other two noticed her mood change, almost immediately.

"What's up, Bons?" Caroline asked, worried that she was annoyed over Klaus.

Rebekah, worried about the same thing nudged her new friend. "Yes. What is it? Still annoyed at my brother."

Bonnie sighed, "No."

Both girls frowned, looked at each other before quickly looking back at Bonnie. Before they could ask again, Bonnie started speaking.

"I just realized… You both can each eat however much you want, and I will always have to worry if I start eating too much. That doesn't mean that I'm not totally going to stuff my face with these fries." She laughed, having pulled one over on them.

Rebekah and Caroline both grabbed a fry and threw it at her.

"We thought something was wrong, you jerk."

"Yeah, but you should have seen your faces." She laughed harder.

The two blondes joined in.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? New student? Hello, you're hot and I'm hot… want to get it on?"

The three girls looked up to see Damon, wiggling his eyebrows at Rebekah. Just behind him, stood an annoyed Elena and Stefan.

"That will not be happening. In this life, nor the next."

"Oh, English huh?" He shoved his way down next to her, forcing her to scoot all the way in the booth.

"This is the one you were warning me of? The spawn of Satan? The sleazy Salvatore brother?"

"That'd be the one." Both Bonnie and Caroline answered.

"Rebekah, this is Elena and this is Stefan. Guys, this is Rebekah." Bonnie introduced her friends.

"Hi," they both answered.

"So, you're the new girl that everyone was talking about? I didn't have you in any of my classes, so I hadn't had a chance to meet you. I hope you are liking Mystic Falls so far." Elena said, trying not to be sad that her friends were hanging out with someone else, without her. Although, she realized that she hasn't been much fun lately… again.

"I am. I quite like most of the people I have been pleasantly please with the people I have met so far. Especially these two, they are just so nice." She smiled at Bonnie and Caroline, both winking back at her, before she turned to smile at Elena. "Although, I should warn you, seeing as they both already know, I have met someone who looks very much like you… Exactly like you, to be honest. But, I will try not to judge you for something that you played no part in, if you extend the same curtesy to me."

All three of the newcomers freeze, and tense ready for a new threat.

"Oh please! Do sit down. I have no time for doppelgänger business. I imagine Caro will be keeping me far too busy with cheerleading practice and community service. Besides Stefan, you know me."

Stefan's eyebrows shot up, "Uh… No, I don't."

"Right. I forgot, pardon me. My dear old brother compelled your memories away. Probably for the best. You were not exactly at your best during that time."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, because this was news to them. They quickly looked back at the other for, and they were munching on the fries like they were eating popcorn at a movie. Completely enthralled, they didn't really care that Elena was worried or that the Salvatore brothers were gearing for a fight. They just appreciated a good show when they saw it. Besides, they knew that Rebekah meant them no harm. At the very least she meant the girls no harm.

Damon leaned towards her, menacingly. "Who is your brother, might I ask."

"Niklaus… And Elijah, obviously."

Damon turned to the two girls, "What the hell, Witch? Barbie? Why did you think it would be a good idea to be hanging out female Klaus, here? Did you forget about," and he pointed at Elena. As if she hadn't already been introduced. As if she wasn't a dead ringer for Katherine.

"Damon, shut up." Caroline just shook her head.

"I'd actually like to know the thought process there, as well." Stefan couldn't believe that they had just been laughing it up with Klaus' sister and knew who she was.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please, Stefan. Do not make me start putting you in the same category as your brother. Two things. Beks here, is like totally the bee's knees. We don't judge you based on Damon, so extend her the same curtesy. Besides… It is quite possible that Klaus knows that Elena is alive."

Elena yelled, "What? You told him?"

Caroline stood up, "Calm yourself, Elena. Nobody had to tell him anything. He has not left Mystic Falls. So, he's totally known for a while. We just found out earlier, that he knew."

"You can rest assured that Bonnie did not utter one single word that could be considered betrayal. Despite my basically begging her to just admit that you were alive, she would not. She could not betray your trust."

Everyone turned to see the other two Mikaelsons standing nearby.

Elijah greeted, "Sister. How was high school?"

"I can now safely say that school has most certainly changed since I was last awake. How was your day, 'Lijah?"

"Fine, thank you. Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes, you both look ravishing."

Klaus turned to his brother and glared. Elijah just smirked back at him, before excusing himself to go to the bar.

"My brother, while unnecessary, was not incorrect. You do look ravishing, Bonnie."

She blushed, "You just saw me a couple of hours ago."

"And yet. You somehow manage to look even more enticing every time I see you."

Caroline, knowing that Bonnie and Klaus were mates, still couldn't resist in messing with him. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Klaus laughed, "Rest assured, Miss Forbes, I doubt anyone could ever honestly call you 'chopped liver.' You will have to forgive my clear bias, when it comes to the beauty sitting beside you."

"Good answer! I'll forgive it." She just laughed when Bonnie elbowed her.

"Pardon our interruption. 'Lijah and I merely wanted a drink. I shall leave you to it. Rebekah, Miss Forbes. Bonnie, may you have a lovely evening. Do feel free to let me know if these two bother you," he pointed at Damon and Stefan. He winked at Bonnie and turned to join his brother at the bar.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Damon suddenly erupted after a brief moment had passed.

"Bon, Care? Since when do you hang out with Klaus and his brother?"

Rebekah smiled, "I was afraid I was going to be on that list. I think I just might like you, Elena."

Elena smiled back, only slightly confused and worried. She trusted Bonnie and Caroline, and she didn't get bad vibes from Rebekah.

"Well, I am definitely not hanging out with Klaus. Especially not when he's too busy making eyes at Bonnie."

"Really, Care? 'Making eyes at' me? Who are you? Ugh, and he doesn't like me."

Rebekah leaned forward, "Trust me, he most certainly does."

Stefan decided to add his two sense, "I'm with Rebekah on this one, Bonnie. He practically confessed it. 'You'll forgive my bias, when it comes to this goddess sitting next to you."

"He did not call me a goddess!"

"Really? It did seem like he would love nothing more than to worship at your alter." Rebekah laughed at Caroline's response and high-fived her.

They both started laughing when they heard both Elijah laugh when Klaus choked on his drink. Even Stefan chuckled a little.

Damon slammed his hand down on the table, "Did you forget that he tried to kill Elena? Did you forget that he actually did kill her aunt?"

"Why no, Demon. We did not."

"No, we clearly remember. Seeing as we were all there."

"Then explain to me how you think it is perfectly fine for you to associate with Klaus or anyone related to him." Damon glared at Rebekah. To which she responded be stabbing him in the hand with a fork.

Elena was watching everything play out in shock.

"First off, _we_ aren't associating with Klaus. Klaus is trying to associate with _me_. Secondly, I would truly rather be associating with him over you, any day. At least, the reason why he was doing everything that he did was because his father forced his mother to curse one entire half of him. Your reason, was for some whore who didn't even love you." Bonnie said.

"Watch it."

"Bon, come on."

Caroline was fed up with Elena defending this ass. "No, Elena. Look I'm am truly sorry about Jenna. She didn't deserve what happened to her. But neither did your brother when Damon attacked and killed him. Neither did Bonnie's Grams when Damon basically forced the two of them to do that spell. Neither did I, for every single time that Damon compelled me and raped me and used me as a blood bag. What about Vicki? Or Mr. Turner, sure he was a dick and she needed to lay off the drugs, but they didn't deserve what he did to them."

"Care… I'm sorry."

"What? Don't apologize to her. Look Barbie, I'm horrible. I admit it. But I can bet that Klaus has done worse in the thousand years he has been alive."

Rebekah twisted the fork she still had in his hand, and his face twisted in pain. "Undoubtedly, he has. But I assure you, Mr. Salvatore, he has never compelled a young girl or any woman of any age to sleep with him. He is still a gentleman, unlike you."

Bonnie continued her earlier train of thought. "You see the difference between the two of you, Demon, is that Klaus actually seems to be trying. Whereas you still seem like a petulant little boy, who is jealous that once again your brother got the toy you wanted. Newsflash, just because you want a woman and think that she should be with you, does not mean that that is going to happen. Elena, has told you time and again that she does not love you as more than a friend."

Caroline joined in, "Does it sometimes seem like she maybe leading you on, sure. But it just so happens to be because she doesn't want to hurt you anymore, after what Katherine did to you. Although, I've got to say, Katherine never actually told you that she was in that tomb. And she also didn't tell you to wait over a hundred and some odd years for her. That was all you. So don't be mad at us because we find Klaus to be less annoying. Don't be mad because Elena isn't in love with you. And don't be mad at Stefan because Katherine loved him, she had to compel him… I guess we know where you got your need to compel your sex partners from."

"Although," Bonnie said thoughtfully, "Feel free to keep being mad about him forcing you to become a vampire. I mean, I know we are all annoyed about that, as well."

Damon looked from Elena's guilty expression to Stefan's and realized the girls were right. He ripped the fork out of his hand and threw it towards Rebekah's plate. He stood up and started getting in their faces, but before he could do anything to Bonnie or Caroline, Klaus had him pinned to the bar. Rebekah and Elijah were both standing right behind him with matching expressions.

"Understand something, Damon. You will not threaten my mate, and live to tell the tale," he said in a low and menacing voice.

Damon's eyes widened in realization and fear, before he masked the expression with his usual cocky smirk. "Does Klausy have a little crush?"

"Damon, don't." Stefan interjected, having heard what Klaus had just revealed. "Be smart."

"Right." He pushed Klaus away, or at least tried. Klaus didn't move, just glared at Damon. It was another moment before he let him go.

Caroline was giggling, fully enjoying the fact that Klaus had freely admitted that Bonnie was his mate before a bunch of vampires. Clearly, he was not embarrassed about it at all. She gave Bonnie a side hug and said, "We can call you guys Klonnie. How cute."

Elena and Bonnie, the only two humans, just exchanged matching looks of confusion over their friend.

****Chapter End****

 **Sooo… I went pretty hard on Damon. But what can I say? At this point my Klaus and TV Klaus have differed quite a bit. Damon was never bitten, therefore Klaus never bribed Stefan into turning off his emotions and whatnot. Plus, my Klaus hasn't made any hybrids yet. Which, I should just warn, he won't have to use Elena's blood for. Let's just assume that the curse didn't actually need it, or say that because of Bonnie and Klaus' bond, it work perfectly.**

 **Tyler will become Klaus' first hybrid, but he willingly goes into it and becomes actual friends with Klaus. Tyler and Caroline are not end game, sorry for any of you shippers out there. I just feel like a vampire and a werewolf/werewolf hybrid couldn't workout. I mean, I feel like werewolves would especially love to bite their mate during sex. That wouldn't work out so well for Care.**

 **Plus, I pretty much think that Caroline and Matt were kind of perfect together. I know I know, that was before she became a vampire. Eh. Or Caroline and Stefan, but without all of that my mom just died, flipped switch drama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey!**

 **How are you glorious peeps? Seriously, thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs!**

 **I just wanted to apologize for any grammar and/or punctuation mistakes. I pretty much write these chapters in one sitting and immediately post them. I know, I should be better at the whole editing thing, but what can you do?**

 _Mystic Falls Spa_

"He cheated on you… with a ghost?"

"God, Bonnie. I am so sorry for my dumb brother."

"To answer your question, Care, yes. When all those ghosts were coming back, Elena walked in on him kissing Anna. Don't be sorry, Elena. It actually is okay, it's not like we ever even talked anymore. I just wish it wouldn't have ended like this. Because, before everything else he was my friend. Now, I kind of just don't want to see his face."

Caroline pulled her petite friend into a hug, and they were soon joined by Elena and Rebekah. It was an interesting sight, four girls hugging, each with a different color face mask.

"Thanks guys."

Rebekah hated to see her friend sad. "If you want, I could rough him up a little. No offense, Elena."

"None taken. I'll actually join. I can't believe that he would do something like that. Ugh!"

"It's truly fine, guys. I just want to hang out with my friends and enjoy our spa day."

"Yes! We will make you completely forget about he who shall not be named." Caroline smiled, happy to be able to help get her friend's mind off of her now ex.

"Oh, yes! You guys can tell me how the shopping day was. I wish I could have been there, but Stefan had a date planned." Elena immediately regretted bringing up her boyfriend in front of a now single Bonnie.

"It was so much fun, Lena. We actually went to the zoo, instead. We ate churros and so much greasy food, and Rebekah and Caroline got us in to pet lion cubs! Lion cubs, Elena! They were the cutest things. I just wanted to put one in my bag and smuggle it home." Bonnie brightened as she gushed about the zoo.

"Aww! I'm so jealous. So, why'd you guys go to the zoo?"

"We passed a sign on our way out of town, and this one," Rebekah pointed her thumb at Caroline, "jumped up and down in her seat. She practically begged, much like a child."

Caroline stuck out her tongue at her friend. In response, Rebekah picked up a sliced cucumber and threw it at her. Bonnie and Elena just chuckled and looked at the heated pool before them. Elena grabbed Bonnies hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately."

"Elena, don't. You, your aunt just… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Jenna."

Elena shook her head, "You couldn't have stopped it. It wasn't right that it was on you to save her. To save me. I mean jeez Bonnie, you stopped your own heart to try to prevent it. That's crazy. This, everything, is crazy! Ever since I started dating Stefan, it's been one thing after another. Your Grams, Caroline becoming a vampire, and Matt's sister." She started crying.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"Maybe not all of it, but I know. I know some of it is. I know that your grandmother wouldn't have overexerted herself if I hadn't have gone in that tomb and Stefan hadn't followed. I know. I know, and it haunts me and I'm so sorry. Bonnie, I'm so so so sorry." She looked across Bonnie and looked at Caroline. "And I'm sorry that my trying to be friends with and helping Damon, makes it seem like I don't know what he did to you. He was horrible to you, over and over again, and I defended him. Caroline, I should have never put up with him. You guys are right… He's a monster and I shouldn't have tried to see the good in him. I'm sorry."

Caroline stood up on shaking legs, and walked over to her brunette friend and sat down on her lounge chair. She grabbed Elena's hands, "Thank you. Thank you. It wasn't your fault and I know that you and Stefan tried to protect me. But, yeah I'll admit it, it hurt to see you so comfortable with him. Maybe, it would have been different if he had apologized but he didn't. He never did, and you didn't seem like you cared."

"I do. I do. I'm so sorry!" Elena launched herself at Caroline, both girls crying.

Bonnie and Rebekah were both sitting next to each other holding hands. Rebekah, watched the scene unfold and teared up. A piece of Bonnie that had been broken since the Salvatore brothers had stepped into Mystic Falls, started to heal. She cried, watching two of her best friends repair their relationship. She felt grateful that Elena acknowledge her part in her Grams' death and apologized for it. She looked at Rebekah, her new best friend and smiled through her tears.

"Guys, I think everything's going to be okay. So, let's get back to relaxing and Elena and I can work on hopefully repairing the damage caused by these tears. You two freaks can just sit back in all your flawless, vampire glory."

They laughed and Rebekah and Caroline returned to their lounge chairs. They replaced their cucumber slices over their eyes and reclined back in their chairs.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Elijah watched his brother painting yet another portrait of Bonnie. In this one, she was sitting in the forest with a smile on her face, while flowers were floating around in the air.

"I quite like this one, brother."

"Yes. I think it suits her. As she should always have a smile on her face."

"These last few weeks, I have watched her smile more and more around you."

Klaus's lips quirked up in a barely there smile. "She does seem to be coming around to my presence. I rather think I might stand a chance with her."

Elijah laughed and looked around. "Where is our sister?"

"She took Bonnie and the girls out for a spa day. She seems to have adopted the doppelgänger into her posse. I have not a clue as why, yet she seems to have accepted her."

"This is a good thing, brother. They have not only accepted Rebekah into the fold, but they have seen another side of you this past month. I think, however, that it would benefit you to apologize to Miss Gilbert."

"This would benefit me how?"

"It would allow Elena the possibility to start to forgive you. Which would in turn allow Bonnie to see you as changed."

"I supposed she has been remarkably less annoying. Much less than I had previously encountered her to be. I am sorry that my use of the Gilbert aunt, in my ceremony, caused heartache for Bonnie. It is possible you are correct in your assessment. I shall apologize to young Miss Gilbert, at the nearest opportunity."

Klaus returned to his painting of Bonnie. Elijah chuckled as he left under the realization that he had just been dismissed.

Klaus thought about his past run-ins with Bonnie, one of which was gave inspiration for his current painting.

" _I know you're there, Klaus."_

 _He stepped out from the trees surrounding the clearing she was sitting in. He sat quietly, not wanting her to have any cause to send him away._

" _So, this is what you look like. My goodness you are humongous."_

 _The giant black wolf huffed, in what surely was amusement. Had he still been in his other form, Klaus would have been chuckling._

 _Bonnie's eyes sparkled with humor. "I have never seen a werewolf quite so big, you'll have to forgive me. I have a tendency to blurt out whatever is on my mind when I'm startled."_

 _Klaus dipped his head in acknowledgement._

" _I think I like you like this. You aren't so frustrating." She laughed when she heard him growl. "Oh, hush! Besides, you are closer to nature in this form, and therefore I can connect with your wolf spirit. It's funny, I am not usually so attuned with werewolves. Don't get me wrong, I can still sense them easily. I just feel a stronger pull from you. Weird. I wonder if it is because you are a hybrid."_

 _The wolf tilted its head in curiosity._

" _Never mind that. Would you like to see something?" When he huffed out his agreement she continued. "This was one of the first things I learned how to do, but it turns out it is way more fun to do it completely surrounded by nature."_

 _She concentrated and soon many flowers were dancing around her in the air. She laughed and leaned her head back, so the sun was shining on her face._

 _Klaus had never been so at peace. His wolf seemed to purr in contentment. Looking at her, he breathed deeply. After a thousand years, he had found what he was always searching for. Home. He was home with Bonnie, in the middle of the woods surrounded by floating flowers._

 _He stood up on all fours and slowly walked closer to her. She was so preoccupied with the flowers that she didn't realize that Klaus had moved until he licked and nuzzled his face into her hand. Startled, she almost lost control of the enchantment but she recovered before the flowers could fall back down. When she started scratching behind his ears, the wolf laid down with his head resting on her knee._

 _Yes. He could get used to this._

Shaking himself out of his memories, Klaus heard the sound of the doorbell. Getting up to answer it, he flashed to the front door. He opened it to see a delivery guy with a package.

"Delivery for K. Mikaelson."

"Yes, I am he."

"Great, could you sign?"

After finishing up with the delivery guy, Klaus returned to his study. He opened the box only to see a letter in Rebekah's handwriting.

 _Nik,_

 _I know you had wished to ignore your upcoming birthday, but you will have to forgive me. I could not help myself. Inside you shall find two pictures. Both of which include your favorite girl. Sadly, I know that that is not me._

 _Your Favorite Sister,_

 _Rebekah_

He dug deeper into the box and pulled out two framed photos. One was a picture of Rebekah and Bonnie. Another was one of Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline all grinning at the camera.

Klaus laughed, understanding what his sister had meant about not being his favorite girl. Grinning, he caressed Bonnie's smiling face in the picture. Perhaps of, this year he could start a new tradition and celebrate his birth. Maybe, Bonnie would be there celebrating with him.

****Chapter End****

 **Eh. So here's that. I hope you guys liked it. I am thinking about laying down the groundwork for Tyler to become a hybrid in the next chapter. Not sure, though.**

 **I will be working on an update for my Tonnie fic, so keep a lookout for that. Until next time… Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again!**

 **Whaaat?! Another update, and so soon. I'm crazy. Okay, whatever. I need to work on my Tonnie fic, but I wanted to put this out there.**

 **Also, since so many of you seem saddened by the idea that Tyler and Caroline wouldn't be end game, I've change my mind. I'm willing to forget my clear bias against vampire/werewolf relationships. So, since I'm writing, I can make up some b.s. magical rule. Like: Perhaps a werewolf and/or werewolf-vampire hybrid's bite would normally kill a vampire, but it that vampire was the werewolf's mate then they would be immune. Yeah, let's go with that. So, Forwood will now be endgame.**

 **Sound good? Sound bad? You don't care, just get on with the chapter?**

 _Mystic Grill_

Tyler walked into the Grill, looking around for Matt. He instead, found someone else, unfortunately.

"If you stare any longer, dog, you'll have to buy me a drink."

"Yeah. I'll pass."

Damon turned in his seat at the bar to glance at Tyler. "Why are you still here, then?"

Tyler scoffed, but before he could say anything an accented voice broke their stare. "Now, now. Damon, no need to be rude." Klaus quirked an eyebrow at Damon before turning to look at the young werewolf. "Tyler, please, join me. There are matters I wish to discuss with you."

"Look, I don't want any problems."

"Nonsense. Have you not heard? I have turned a new leaf."

"Riiiiiight." Tyler followed Klaus to a bar seat a little ways away from Damon's spot at the bar. "So, what did you want?"

Klaus smirked, "I assure you, I have no wish to hurt you. In fact, it would benefit me to have you on my side."

"Wait… Why?"

"My mate would not approve."

Tyler turned in surprise. "Your mate? You found your mate? What, uh, what was that like? Who is it? When?"

"Please, calm yourself. You are acting much like Miss Forbes." Klaus shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"CAROLINE?!" Tyler, realizing that he shouted that, took a breath. "Caroline? Your mate is Caroline?"

"Absolutely not. Rest assured, I have no designs on your paramour."

"Sorry, I was not looking forward to being in some weird love triangle with you. And I just noticed that your sister was hanging out with her and figured that must be why."

"My sister is quite taken with those girls. However, Caroline is not my mate. Bonnie, on the other hand, is."

"BONNIE?! Holy shit. Good luck with that. But she's a witch. A witch who hates vampires, not to mention you."

"And still, I seem to be making strides with her. She has even stated, on multiple occasions, that she prefers me to Damon. I will take what I can get. I'm surprised that Caroline has not told you, she has known for a while."

"Yeah, she and I don't exactly talk when we're alone… Wow. So, is that why you seem fine with Elena walking around? It would make Bonnie angry."

"It certainly would not endear me to Bonnie. Back to the matters at hand… I would like to make a proposition."

"Look, I'm just not that into you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I have been thinking about making my first hybrid, and if you are agreeable… I intend for that to be you."

Tyler looked at Klaus, "What would that entail?"

"Hold on here! Werewolves and originals were bad enough, and now we have this hybrid freak running around. We don't need more baby Klaus' destroying this town. I am against this." Damon was standing right behind the two men at the bar.

"You will have to forgive me, Damon. I do not concern myself with the opinions of children. Sit back down, and for once exercise your right to be quiet. Now Tyler, would you-"

"I wasn't finished."

Before he could say anything, Klaus sped them both outside with Tyler following slowly. He watched as the hybrid held Damon against the side of the bar, by his throat.

"Let me make this as simple as possible, seeing as you clearly have trouble understanding even the easiest of concepts. You are not my keeper, and you do not tell me what I can and cannot do. My business is none of yours. My mate is not your concern. Whether or not I make hybrids is not for you to decide. Keep your head down, and perhaps I shall leave you alive. Get in my way again, and I will rip your head from your body."

Klaus tightened his hold on Damon's neck, until he heard a crack. He dropped the body, and calmly stepped over it, towards Tyler.

"As a hybrid, you would be not only stronger, but you would be able to transform into your wolf at any time you wish. No longer would you be beholden to the moon and forced to change. Your will would control your wolf."

"That would be nice, but what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Yeah. What's in it for you? Why would you even want me to be your first hybrid?"

"It has come to my attention that, as strong as my family and I are, I need to expand my ranks. I have many enemies, possibly more, now that I have broken my curse. My first hybrid would be my strongest, and therefore, would be my second in command. I would need to be able to trust this person with my life, with my mate's life. Bonnie is a witch. While witches and wolves have a better relationship than that of witches and vampires, I need to know that Bonnie would feel comfortable with this person. Who better than her childhood friend?

I know, you do not trust me. I had hoped that with time that would change. You would have access to every resource, and your family would forever be under my protection. I understand if you need time to decided, but do not hesitate to contact me once you do."

Tyler, realized what it meant for Klaus to admit that he needed help. He also knew how much it had to have pained Klaus to acknowledge that he might not always be able to protect Bonnie. He didn't really have to think it over.

"I'm in."

"Truly? You do not wish to take more time?"

"No. You're right. Bonnie should be able to trust the person. And I know that both Caroline and I would both feel more comfortable if we knew we could trust that person. So, yeah. I'm in."

"Excellent. We-"

"Ugh. What the fuck?"

They both turn to see Damon sitting up. Then, they turn back towards each other. "We will be able to go through with the turn whenever works best for you. Take your time. As for me, I hear a certain witch's heartbeat." Klaus quickly broke Damon's neck again, just because he could. He nodded at Tyler and walked back into the Grill.

Tyler looked at Damon's body and smirked, before following the hybrid inside. He wasn't surprised to see Klaus sitting with Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena. He was surprised to see just how comfortable they all seemed to be around him. The only one that still seemed slightly reserved was Elena, but even still.

He shrugged, walked over, and pulled up a chair to the table.

"Tyler." Caroline brightened, having seen him.

He smiled and kissed her. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, I thought you and Matt were hanging out."

"Yeah, me too." He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, only to see a message from Matt. It was from fifteen minutes ago, and said that he couldn't make it. "Apparently, his garbage disposal decided to leak and he had to take care of it."

"Gotcha."

"Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

Tyler looked from Klaus to Bonnie and then back at Caroline. He leaned in and said in a low voice, "Why didn't you tell me about Bonnie being Klaus' mate?"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't? Well, it's not like we spend our alone time talking."

He laughed, "That's what I told Klaus."

"Wait, why were you guys talking."

"I'll tell you later. Just know, that it should be good for everyone in a long run. So, what do you make of these two?" He nodded his chin back at the couple.

"Surprisingly, I'm all for it. Do you know, he went to Elena's house and apologized to her? Like, he brought her a bouquet of white, pink, and yellow tulips! Those are flowers for forgiveness. Like, he's actually trying to be a better person for Bonnie. So yeah, I'm all for it."

"Never thought I'd see the day, where I trusted Klaus more than Damon." He started laughing, "He broke Damon's neck, just now. Twice."

"See? He gets better and better."

Klaus toyed with the cuff of Bonnie's cardigan. "Rebekah tells me that your school has a dance coming up."

"That's right. The homecoming dance is next weekend."

"Would it be presumptuous of me to hope, that you might let me accompany you to the dance?"

"You want to be my date… to a high school dance?"

"Yes."

"I," she looked around the table, and noticed that everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, somewhat hopefully. As if whatever she decided had the power to make everyone extremely happy. Then Bonnie glanced at Elena, who just gave her a slight yet genuine smile. "Klaus, I would love to have you as my homecoming date."

He grinned and everyone, including Bonnie, saw the young man who had existed before his mother turned his family into the fist vampires. He let go of her sweater cuff, and brushed a finger back and forth over the back of her hand. When her cheeks started to heat up, his grin widened. "I am honored."

Rebekah watched her brother and her friend, and smiled softly. "Am I the only one who is thinking 'limo'?"

Elena chuckled at the blonde original. "I am with you. We totally deserve it. Oh, but Beks, you don't have a date?"

"Please, Elena! Have you not seen Matt and this one flirting up a storm?"

"What?!"

"It's nothing, we are just friends."

Caroline scoffed, "Friends who want to jump each other's bones."

"It feels wrong to be having this conversation with two of his ex-girlfriends."

Klaus spoke up, "I am not sure that this is a conversation that I need to be a part of."

"Oh, please. We all know what you would like to do with Bonnie. Elena and Stefan are practically married. And Tyler and I pretty much go at it like rabbits."

Elena smiled at her. "It's true."

"Soooo?" Caroline leaned towards Rebekah.

"So, what?"

"Have you guys kissed? How was it? Do you think you will start dating? Oh my gosh, it would be so cool if you did. Then everyone in our group would be paired up, and happy. For like… the first time ever."

"Klaus and I aren't dating."

"What is the matter with you people? Everyone knows that going to a dance together is pretty much like making it official. So just admit it and let me be happy."

They all laughed and Tyler put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Fine. Yes, Matt and I are dating. It is still in the early stages, so do try not to scare him off, Care."

"Yay!" She looked at Bonnie and just stared.

Bonnie squirmed in her seat. "What?"

"Well? Are you planning on letting me be happy, Bon. Huh? Are you?"

Elena and Rebekah both asked, "Yeah, Bonnie. Are you?"

"We. I. Good, Care! The dance will literally be our first date."

Klaus leaned in and said, "If that is your only issue, what are you doing every night for the next couple of weeks?"

Bonnie felt chills and decided to just give up. "Fine! We are all in relationships and happy. Are you satisfied?"

"I think Klaus is." The blonde laughed as a smug grinned crossed Klaus' face.

As everyone was walking out, Klaus asked, "For tomorrow, what time would be best for you?"

"What?" Bonnie scrunched her brows in confusion.

"Our date. What time works best?"

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Of course."

"Well, then… I would say that seven works best for me."

"Wonderful." He opened her car door for her and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "Until then, my sweet witch."

Bonnie, got in her car, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Klaus wanted her. He truly seemed to want to spend time with her, and not for some nefarious reason. A smile slowly grew on her face.

As she backed out and drove away, Klaus stood watching. He almost could not believe that the witch, his witch, was actually giving a chance. She admitted in front of her friends to being in a relationship with him… albeit, Caroline practically forced her to. But a win was a win.

****Chapter End****

 **Meh?**

 **I am like, 90 percent sure that my timeline is all over the place. But, I hope you guys don't mind. I really need to work on my Tonnie fic, guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back with an update for this fic, finally.**

 **Let's see what these idiots are up to, shall we?**

 _Caroline's House_

"Care, I don't see why I couldn't get dressed at my house." Bonnie stated for the millionth time to the blonde haired General that is her best friend. Her gaze swung to the left when she heard her other doe-eyed friend laugh.

"You are going on a date with Klaus and I don't even need to look in your closet to know you don't have anything appropriate. Did you forget, I'm the one who goes shopping with you?" Caroline stated, with a hand on her hip.

"Why do I keep you around, again?"

"Because without me you would probably show up in a potato sack. Besides, when I asked you to be my best friend in kindergarten, and you accepted, that was a lifelong contract. There is no getting out of this. You are all stuck with me and you love it. You're welcome."

Bonnie and Elena smiled and shrugged, both well versed in their contracted friendship. From her spot next to Caroline, in front of Caroline's closet, Rebekah shook her head. "Honestly, Bonnie could show up actually wearing a potato sack and Niklaus would still be likely to think that Bonnie is the only wonder of the world worth seeing."

The three girls all burst out laughing, leaving Bonnie embarrassed. "You guys all act like he is just head over heels for me, or like he is just so enamored that I could get away with anything. I get it, he has a crush, but honestly I think it's just a phase. Maybe, he just wants a witch in his pocket or is intrigued because I was able to pull one over on him, what with Elena still being alive. But whatever it is, I really don't think that it's everything that you guys are trying to make it out to be. I'm nothing more than a passing fancy."

The other girls in the room traded worried glances before they fixed their serious gazes on their tiny friend.

"Bonnie," Elena started, "I may still have issues with Klaus, but I would have never encouraged you to go out with him if I thought that this was anything _but_ serious for him. Do you think that he would have come to talk to me and apologize for Jenna and everything else, had it not been for you? I don't know if you've noticed, but Klaus had his sister staked in a coffin and I doubt that when he released her he said "sorry"."

Rebekah nodded, "This is true. Nik does not do apologies. Yet… for you, he apologized to Elena. Not only that, he actually felt remorse for his actions; I saw it all over his face. This is not a one-time fancy for my brother. I have seen that before. This is different. You are different."

"But why? Why me?" Bonnie spread her arms wide and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'I'm just me.'

Caroline marched over to were Bonnie stood near the mirror and took her by her shoulders, "No you listen here, Bennett. You are amazing. Why you? Fuck! Why anyone else, but you? That's what you should be asking. Don't let the fact that we live in a town full of dickhead boys, who are too busy with their head up their asses to notice you, keep you from realizing what an amazing person you are. And if you could see yourself through our eyes, you would never have to question, "why you" you would just know. I wish you could see from the outside what Klaus looks like when he looks at you. It's like… like…"

"It's like he has finally gotten everything that he has ever wanted, and can't believe you are real. It's like he's afraid to close his eyes or look away because he is scared you will vanish, so he's trying to soak up every single moment he has with you. It's like a man who has finally found his match." Elena said all of this while she looked at Bonnie from her spot on the bed.

"He looks at you much like how I imagine a wolf looks at his mate." Rebekah grinned, as everyone had been doing everything they could to give Bonnie as many hints as possible without outright saying that Klaus and Bonnie were mates. "The inverse is true as well, you know. Your eyes do have a tendency to follow my dear brother around, when you think he is not looking. Which happens to be never, when you are within viewing distance. This has no bearing, however, coming from us. As my brother has said, 'relationships require honesty'; so be honest to him about your fears and your hopes. I can promise you that he will stop at nothing until you are secure in your relationship."

Bonnie moved to sit in between Elena and Rebekah. She let out a sigh and leaned forward, with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "I'm so nervous around him. But I feel this constant hum of energy between the two of us. It's weird, like even when we aren't close I feel him. I like it and I really want to get close to him. But I've never had a real boyfriend before, not counting the time Tyler and I 'went out' for three months in middle school. That was just him mostly buying me shakes from the diner after school. I've never felt like this before, for anyone. And… I'm terrified that I might be more than a little in love with him. I'm afraid to get close to him and give him my all, just for him to turn and walk away."

"Oh Bonnie," Elena hugged her friend close to her side. "Not everyone is your parents. Not everyone will walk away. I mean look at us, Caroline and I are still here after all of these years. If you can still stand to be around be after everything that happened last year, you can bet that there is no getting rid of me. You, my friend, are someone worth keeping. I know I haven't done my best in a while to show you that, but it's true."

"Yeah! What Gilbert said! You need to let people in. Give them a chance. Not everyone is an asshole that wants to use you the way Damon used me. I mean, look at me. After everything with Damon, I still tried with Matt. It didn't work, mostly because I'm a vampire now, but we are back to being friends. And now Tyler and I are giving it our best. Although, I've got to admit, that hum you were talking about? I have totally felt it between Tyler and me. Like we are still connected, even when we are apart. It's nice."

"I may have only recently joined your group of friends, but I shall tell you this… Once I have made a friend, a true friend like I have with you girls, I fight with everything in me to protect them. You are, as they said, stuck with me."

Bonnie teared up, just as her phone alerted her to a new text. _'Please dress comfortably this evening. Tonight is about getting to know one another, whilst having a fun filled evening.'_

"You guys are the best. But… it looks like I don't need to get dressed up after all." She smile, still slightly teary-eyed, and showed them the text.

"Oh, don't think you got off easy. You are going to wear some tight jeans to show off that ass of yours and a fun, flirty, casual yet sexy, blouse. No heels, but you sure as hell are going to wear some cute flats." Caroline popped back up to pick an outfit.

Bonnie turned to Rebekah with squinted eyes, "How did Klaus get my number?"

"Oh, that was me," Caroline called with her head buried in her closet. She straightened up and turned to face her friends. "Oh, don't give me that look. If I waited for things to happen on their own, the world would stop spinning on its axis. You would be sitting in your house, twiddling your thumbs, wondering when he was going to show up to get you for your date. Now shush, and try this top on."

 ******Chapter End******

 **So, I needed to get through Bonnie's nerves and her being unsure about Klaus' feelings. But honestly, I kind of just like writing a nice, friendly dynamic between Rebekah and the original three friends. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I do appreciate them. I hope you are all still with me.**

 **So, without further ado…**

 _The Date_

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house.

"Eeck, that's him. You look amazing! I will go get the door, and you come down in a few minutes." Caroline jumped up excitedly.

"Care, I'm ready now. I can go answer the door myself."

"No! You have to make an entrance. Think She's All That."

Bonnie let out a light chuckle, "First of all, she tripped. Second of all, he's a thousand year old hybrid… he can probably hear you."

From the look on the blonde's face, she had temporarily forgotten that little tidbit. "Ugh. Fine. Go answer the door yourself; see if we care! In fact, why don't you take out all the fun romantic moments for the night?"

The other girls laughed, and Bonnie shook her head and quickly gave her friend a quick hug. "It's fine, Care. Thank you, guys… I appreciate everything." She turned and hurried down the stairs, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi," she whispered nervously. He looked good in his dark jeans and olive green button up shirt, with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. And from the amused expression he had on his face, he had heard everything Caroline had said.

"Hi." Klaus' eyes took in every detail of her figure, before his gaze returned to hers. "You look even more ravishing than should be possible. I am deeply honored that you agreed to this date."

"I'm honored that you asked me." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked down. "Are those for me?" She gestured to the bouquet of wildflowers he held clutched in his hands.

Klaus momentarily lost his usual confidence, and a blush had the audacity to make its way across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and held them out to her, "forgive me. Yes, these are for you. They remind me of you."

"Oh?"

"They are both beautiful and happy. And much like you, they are stronger than they look." His eyes lovingly caressed her face.

She smiled, bright enough to light up the night sky. Bringing the flowers to her face, she said, "Thank you. Come inside while I put these in some water." When Klaus made no move, Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure? If you do not yet feel comfortable with me entering your house, I will not."

Smiling softly, Bonnie reached out and took his hand, pulling him over the threshold. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have even agreed to go on a date with you."

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you. I do not take this gift lightly."

Bonnie turned and headed to the kitchen. As she was filling a vase with water, she looked over her shoulder at her date, who was watching her intently. "Speaking of gifts, I should thank you for all of the gifts you've left for me. That was you… wasn't it?" She raised an amused eyebrow, loving that she seemed to be the only one who could ever make him embarrassed or vulnerable.

"It was." His eyes caught hers as she turned fully, "Did you enjoy them? Were the grimoires insightful?"

"Yes, to both questions. I have been using them to strengthen my practice. I feel my magic is much stronger than it was before."

"Excellent."

"Who knows, I might even be able to take you now."

"Good," Klaus said, relaxed and seemingly pleased.

"Good?"

"Indeed. I like knowing that you are getting stronger. I will do everything in my power to protect you, however I have made many enemies in my thousand years on this earth. It soothes me to know that you will be able to protect yourself, should I fail. However, I want you to know that I will fight for you until my dying breath. I would surmise even that would not be enough to make me leave your side."

Bonnie tilted her head, "I probably shouldn't find that to be sweet, you know with the whole mentioning enemies and death. Plus, it is definitely way too soon for those sort of declarations. Yet, oddly I do find it to be sweet and just as soothing."

One side of his mouth perked up into a grin. "Shall we, darling."

"We shall! So… where are we going?"

He laughed, pleased that she was excited. "Now that, my love, is a surprise."

The two drove away from the witch's house, leaving three very pleased girls.

"So, just to be clear… He's not always like that with romantic interests, right?" Elena asked Rebekah.

"I can assure you; he is not like that with anyone. The last time I remember Niklaus showing his sweet, caring, and loyal side was before my mother made us into this. Back when the only thing which worried him was trying to gain father's approval. Niklaus, to my knowledge, has never even been in love. He only kept Katherine around because she amused and intrigued him. One of the many reasons why I am so thankful for Bonnie, is that she has somehow managed to unlock the man I once knew and bring him forward. Have no worry, my brother will not get bored or stray from his mate, ever."

"Good. And you know that you don't have to worry about Bonnie, right? Especially after everything that happened with Jeremey. She's like the most loyal person ever. I mean she's stuck with us after everything that's happened these past few years. We, well _I_ , lost sight of that for a while, but she doesn't hold it against me. She needs someone who will appreciate her and encourages her to be the best version of herself. And from everything I can see, that's your brother. I don't think I'll ever forgive what he's done, but if he continues treating my best friend like the goddess she is, I can move on from the past."

"Plus, when they get married we can all be bridesmaids!" Caroline clapped excitedly.

"Care, we are still in high school! Calm down."

"Right, so that should give us plenty of time to plan." The girls just laughed as they settled on the couch to watch tv and gossip, while waiting for Bonnie to return.

"Great job… Beautiful form… Lining up your shot, very smart."

Bonnie burst out laughing. "Will you stop?!"

"What?" Klaus put on his best innocent face, but couldn't keep his mirth from surfacing.

"You know what. You are trying to sabotage me, don't bother denying it!" Bonnie pointed her finger in his face.

"Now why," he gently grabbed her hand in one of his as he stepped closer, "would I want to do that?"

Her breath caught, before she cleared her throat. "I have not a clue. You are already beating me!"

"True, yet you had no issues in using underhanded means to beat me in our bumper car race. I figured turnabout was fair play." Stepping even closer to Bonnie, Klaus placed his free hand on her hip and angled his head toward hers, inhaling deeply. "Miss Bennett," he asked huskily.

"Hmm," she sighed, eyes closing.

"Would you grant me the extreme honor of allowing me to kiss you?" He caressed her nose lightly with his.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes!"

"A bit louder please."

"Dear lord, Klaus. If you don't kiss me, I am going to give you an aneurism so bad that you" His lips descended upon hers, cutting off what she was saying.

 _Perfection_. That was the only word that crossed both of their minds. Slowly Klaus' tongue begged for entrance, which she eagerly granted. Bonnie angled her head and pressed up onto her toes to get closer to him. One of his hands buried itself in her hair, while his other hand slid from her hip to wrap around her waist, pulling her in tighter. They both were drowning in the sensation that their lips brought each other. Finally, the need for air caused Bonnie to pull her mouth away, resting her forehead against his.

"That was…" Bonnie couldn't find the words.

"Heaven. It was pure… heaven."

"Yes. It was."

Someone coughed, "Excuse me, do you mind moving."

The supernatural couple turned to see a family, with two kids looking expectantly at them.

Bonnie blushed, "Right, sorry! We are just going to go." She pulled Klaus away so the family could finish their round of mini golf.

When Klaus had asked her on a date, she figured they would go to some fancy restaurant and he would try to impress her. So, imagine her surprise when he pulled into the parking lot of Family Fun Center. She had even asked him incredulously, _"This is where you are taking me on our first date?!"_

To which he had smugly replied, _"Yes. I rather think we will have a grand time. I may even let you win a few of these games."_ This of course sparked a competition that lasted most of the night. They went go kart racing, ate pizza, hit some balls at the batting cages, and played some games at the arcade. They laughed so much and Bonnie could honestly say she had more fun on this first date than she ever had in her entire relationship with Jeremy. She had also never seen Klaus look so carefree and laidback. And that kiss! That blew her away. One kiss, and she already was feeling addicted. Was it supposed to be like that? No wonder Jeremy would have rather kissed a ghost. She definitely was not planning on letting Klaus go anytime soon.

Klaus had his arm over her shoulders while they walked back from the desk, where they had returned their clubs. Both had decided to end their game early. Once they reached his car, he opened the door and regretfully released her so she could get in. He walked around to get into the driver's seat and before he turned the ignition, he looked at her and smiled.

"I have truly had the best time."

"So have I. This has been the most wonderful night. To be honest, I was a tad worried."

Understanding, he laughed, "Why? Afraid I was going to required you to wear a ball gown so we could hang with all the "hoity toity" people?"

She grinned, "Maybe."

"I shall let you in on a little secret; while I have been known to go to balls and surround myself with people like that, I actually hate it."

"Really?"

"Truly. Honestly, it really is more Elijah's forte. No, I wanted you to have a great time, while having the opportunity to get to know you better. It did of course help, that I knew you are not the kind of woman to be impressed with a fancy restaurant. Especially not on a first date. I may have searched the interweb for fun places; as soon as this location popped up, I knew you would love it. I must admit, I have not laughed quite so much in ages."

"Same here. It was wonderful. Thank you again." She leaned across the center console and kissed him on his cheek.

At least that was where she meant to kiss him, he had quickly turned his head to capture her lips with his. Before things could get too heated though, he pulled away and breathed deeply. "I am afraid I do not want this night to end. Would you mind terribly if we just drove somewhere to talk; I love talking to you."

She reached over and interlaced her hand with his, "I would love that."

 ******Chapter End******

 **So, that was the date. Hope you liked it, let me know.**

 **I'm trying to decide how I want Bonnie to find out about the whole mate thing. I know I want it to be fairly soon, so that will be coming in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway, ciao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry that it's been so long, but I got to see Hamilton… So, I'm not that sorry. I mean it's freaking Hamilton! What? I've been obsessed with Lin Manuel since In the Heights and when I got my hands on the Hamilton soundtrack I lost my damn mind. Seriously, have you heard it? It's ah-freaking-mazing! Anyway, minor fangirling over a musical about a long since dead, cheating husband, and founding father is officially done.**

 **We are going to start will a bit of trifling from a couple different sources.**

 _Gilbert Residence_

If someone had asked him a couple of months ago, what the worst thing he could have ever done to someone he loved was… He probably would have said he already did it, when he time and time again took his aunt Jenna for granted. His parents had already been stolen from him, so he had never believed that Jenna would have ever died and so horribly. So, taking Jenna for granted had been at the top of his list.

But now, he can easily add taking Bonnie for granted to that list. Not just taking her for granted, but cheating on her. Not just cheating on her, but cheating on her with his ex. Not just his ex, but his dead ex.

That. That right there is the crux of the problem. Not only was Anna technically dead when Jeremy had started dating her, but she sure as hell was Dead dead when he cheated on Bonnie with her. And it wasn't just a kiss. It was emotionally as well. Time and time again he would leave Bonnie and then immediately start telling Anna how much he missed her and he would share his deepest darkest fears and secrets with her. So, it wasn't just a kiss.

He wouldn't even have been able to see her if not for Bonnie. Which was exactly what she had said when she was breaking up with him. _'Magic has consequences, and I guess this was mine.'_ That was the worst thing. He had caused her to believe that this was her punishment, for what? For trying to save his sister and everyone he had cared about from a monster.

To be fair to himself, they hadn't really spoken for a few weeks prior to the kiss. To be fair to Bonnie, she had tried to reach out time and again and he brushed her off citing him still dealing with his grief over his aunt's passing. He had grieved, but in the metaphorical arms (she was a ghost) of his dead vampire girlfriend. Maybe that was the worst thing that he did… use his aunt's murder as an excuse to brush off his girlfriend to spend time with a dead girl.

Whatever the actual number one worst thing that he had done to Bonnie, he knew he had to apologize. So, he wasn't in love with her. Fine, whatever. But he did love her, if only as a friend. There it was, the real problem he had with what he had done: he did it to one of the few people he had still been able to call a friend after his parents died.

With his sorrow at his actions and realization at the fact that he'd lost a friend, he headed out to Bonnie's house. Walking had always cleared his mind, and he could remember a few times in which Bonnie would walk with him after his parents were buried. She wouldn't say anything, or try to make him smile, but in the end when he would think about it he would smile at the comfort she had given him.

Sighing, he looked up as he rounded the corner onto the street that her grandmother's house was on. In the drive there was her car, and behind it another car he knew to be Caroline's. This wasn't strange, since he knew that Caroline, with the new girl Rebekah, had picked up Elena earlier. So it made sense that they would be having a girls' night.

No. The strange thing was the midnight blue Range Rover that was parked behind the other two cars. Try as he might, he could think of a single person who drove that car and would be visiting Bonnie. As he got closer, he noticed that there were two people sitting in the car. Not sitting… Making out? Had someone decided to pull into the first drive and make out? Ugh!

He approached the driver's side and was about to knock on the window when he realized that it was Klaus in the driver's seat. He had the girl almost pulled completely into his lap, and from the moaning, she was quite happy to be there. Annoyed that the guy who killed his aunt, and tried to kill his sister, was parked in Bonnie's driveway making out with some random girl. So he knocked on the window.

Only, nothing happened. The two both seemed quite oblivious to the outside world. He knocked harder and said, "hey, asshat! Want to take this somewhere not here?"

Finally, the couple pulled apart and Klaus glared at Jeremy, who in turn chanced a look at the girl. Not just a girl… Bonnie?!

They got out of the car and Klaus quickly walk over to Bonnie and joined their hands. "Bonnie, what the hell?! Why are you sitting in the car making out with this monster? Did you forget he killed Jenna and tried to kill Elena?"

"OH, you guys were making out! I expect details!"

Everyone looked over to see the two blondes and brunet standing on the front porch.

"Please refrain from offering up too many details. He is my brother, after all."

"WAIT, WHAT?! Rebekah is Klaus' brother? You guys knew this the whole time you've been hanging out? You invited her into our home, Elena!"

"I beg of you, please do stop your whiny yelling. I honestly cannot fathom why you are here, or why you took it upon yourself to interrupt what can only be described as the single best moment of my life… so far." Klaus pulled Bonnie in closer as he glared icy daggers at the young Gilbert.

Bonnie elbowed Klaus, in hopes that he would tone it down. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Now tell me what you're doing associating with the literal spawns of Satan?"

"Jeremy… first of all, you do not get to come to my house and demand that I give you explanations for who I'm hanging out with and why. Secondly, you lost the right to show up unannounced at my doorstep. So, once again, I ask what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. You know, for the Anna thing." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"The Anna thing. What Anna thing? Do you mean when you kept the fact that you had been in contact with you dead ex for weeks? No wait, you must mean the fact that you kissed your dead girlfriend while we were still together. Or maybe you mean, how you didn't respect me and our relationship or previous friendship enough to have the decency to tell me that you cheated on me with a ghost and I had to learn about that from Caroline and Elena! Is that the Anna thing you are talking about?"

Bonnie tilted her head and Klaus marveled at her ability to stay calm. If it had been him, he would have killed the incessant rodent for slighting him. In fact, he really wants to kill the Gilbert child for causing any sort of grief to his beloved. Is there a tiny part of him that is thankful for the imbecile being so reckless and idiotic? Yes, but the bigger part regrets the hurt to Bonnie, caused by the child's actions.

"Yes, all of that. I should have never done any of that. I know that you and I can't ever be together again but," Jeremy paused as Klaus growled. "…But, I would like to try to be friends again. That is, if you get rid of the originals."

Elena shook her head in disgust, "Jeremey, shut up and learn to quit while you are ahead."

"What? You can't actually be comfortable with this! Maybe Rebekah is okay, but Klaus deserves to die!"

"While I may sometimes agree with that sentiment, you would do well to not threaten my brother in front of me… or him." Rebekah could not believe the twerps audacity.

"Jeremy, go home. I love Becca and while Klaus and I will never be bffs, he has apologized. I know this doesn't heal everything, but if Bonnie and Caroline can put up with seeing Damon, then we can deal with Klaus. So if you want to try to apologize to Bonnie again, do us all a favor… Call next time. As she said, you lost the right for unannounced visits. If she wants to talk to you, she'll answer your calls or texts or whatever form a communication you choose to use. Until then, go home."

"No, don't go Baby Gilbert. Stay, have a drink. Let's all talk about what a hypocrite our dear Judgy is." Damon strolled up next to Jeremy and continued walking until he came to a stop two feet away from Bonnie. "Where's your moral high ground now? Hmm? Making out with the newly freed hybrid. Tsk tsk, what would your ancestors say?"

The corner of Bonnie's mouth lifted into a snarky smile. "Well, since I asked them, I can say that they surprisingly were okay with it. Turns out, the main instigator in the spirits wanting to stop Klaus was actually his mother. Funny enough, my grams actually said better the hybrid than the man-child who is still upset that the woman he loved didn't love him back. And let's be honest here, Damon… Klaus is what you wish you could be."

Bonnie didn't flinch an inch when Damon suddenly charged at her reaching out and suddenly met with the yellow rimmed eyes of the first and only vampire-wolf hybrid. Klaus reached his hand into Damon's chest and said, "I warned you once not to threaten my mate. It was more of a warning than you deserved, and yet here we are. I will not tolerate this insolence from my inferior."

Damon gasped as Klaus' hand tightened around his heart, knowing that this was his last moment. Until…

"Klaus!"

Klaus looked up to see Stefan walked up (did nobody drive or call anymore?) with both hands up, showing that he meant no harm. He gritted his teeth, face becoming more and more wolf-like by the minute. "He is a threat to my mate. He tried to touch her; she is mine! I will end him."

"Please, Klaus. Please don't kill him. He's my brother, and if what Rebekah said is true about us being friends once, please give him one more chance. If he steps out of line again… I won't fight you, but please."

For a moment it seemed as if Klaus had granted Stefan his wish, because he had removed his hand from the elder Salvatore's chest. Stefan and Elena sighed in short lived relief, but quickly realized that Klaus had let go because his wolf wanted to maim Damon as a wolf. The sound of the hybrid turning, bones breaking and healing rang out into the empty street. Before them stood a great wolf who howled before walking up to and on top of Damon's collapsed form.

"Klaus, please. I promise I won't try again, if you just give him one more chance." Stefan tried to step forward, only to be met by the sound of the wolf growling low, muzzle pulled back to show his teeth.

Bonnie looked from Stefan's clearly distraught face to Elena's worried face as she watched Stefan. She took a deep breath and took a tentative step forward. When she was not met with the wolf growling at her, she took another, and another until she was right over the two forms. Reaching down slowly she pet the wolf's head, much like she did when she had flowers floating around them in the clearing.

"Klaus?" The pressed his head into her leg, "Klaus, I know you want to kill him. I know. But, if you could let him live, just this once for Stefan." When that was met with a growl she leaned down and kissed his head, "For me?" The wolf whined, "For me, Klaus? I know you want to kill him, but you know that I could easily kill him if I wanted to right?" He pressed into her leg more and whined again. "Of course you know, so let him live with the knowledge that either one of us could kill him at any moment we wish. Let him live terrified that at any moment either of us could end him."

The great wolf leaned it head down and stared into the eyes of the very conscious vampire, growled, and herded his mate to the porch… away from the offending leech.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Stefan looked at her with a look so full of relief and resignation that she didn't think he knew whether or not he was happy or sad about Damon still being alive.

"I think it's best if you take him and leave. Take Jeremy with you."

He quickly complied and Bonnie was left on the porch with a wolf, two blonde vampires, and a doppelgänger. She looked at the changed form of the guy who had charmed her so completely earlier that night.

"Mate?"

The wolf huffed in agreement.

"You didn't think that you should have told me this, oh I don't know, back when you were being all awkward?"

He opened his mouth to let his tongue hang out, in what can only be described as an amused smile.

She shook her head, "We are talking about this later, when you aren't a wolf and your clothes haven't been torn to shreds." He leaned his head forward and licked the back of her hand.

Elena, who had been watching, tried to hold back her grin at Klaus' antics. "So…."

The original and the baby vamps looked at her, at each other, and then at Bonnie. "So, how was the date?"

"Tell us everything," Caroline said.

"Not everything; he is my brother. I do not need to know."

"Pish posh!"

"Where did he take you?" Elena asked as the girls followed the witch inside.

The wolf stayed outside; watching, waiting, and listening.

 ******Chapter End******

 **So, I kind of have been thinking about this Jeremy/Damon thing for a while and wanted to get it off my chest. Don't worry, I will have flashbacks to how Bonnie and Klaus got so steamy in the car.**

 **Hope you guys liked this. Let me know either way with comments or reviews. Thank you for putting up with my random and inconsistent updates. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Ciao for later!**


End file.
